


Weapon of Choice [vid]

by shinyjenni



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Babylon 5, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Dark Angel, Doctor Who (2005), Firefly, Fringe, Legend of the Seeker, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 10:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4134462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinyjenni/pseuds/shinyjenni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I don't think I'm gonna be taking any more orders." A vid about weaponised women.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weapon of Choice [vid]

**Author's Note:**

> I've been planning to make this vid since 2011 and finally premiered it in purplefringe's Tropes vidshow at VidUKon 2015. Huge thanks to purplefringe for motivating me to finally finish it, and for betaing! ♥

**Weapon of Choice**  
**Music:** Black Rebel Motorcycle Club  
**Content notes:** some fast cutting  
**Download:** [here](http://www.mediafire.com/watch/qrp7uh4l75r2j15/Multifandom_-_Weapon_of_Choice_-_shinyjenni.mp4) (2'50 minutes, 124MB) or [here](http://www.mediafire.com/watch/duvvdavtsm3ntd0/Multifandom_-_Weapon_of_Choice_-_shinyjenni_%28smaller%29.mp4) (68MB) | [subtitle .srt](http://www.mediafire.com/download/zeyss9jcw9s8h1c/Multifandom_-_Weapon_of_Choice_-_shinyjenni.srt)

 **Also at:** [Dreamwidth](http://shinyjenni.dreamwidth.org/228373.html) | [Livejournal](http://shinyjenni.livejournal.com/203732.html) | [Youtube](http://youtu.be/tyouxj_BZ3c) | [Tumblr](http://usuallyhats.tumblr.com/post/121534930603/weapon-of-choice-music-by-black-rebel-motorcycle)

[Multifandom - Weapon of Choice - shinyjenni](https://vimeo.com/129355631) from [shinyjenni](https://vimeo.com/user13856773) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

(password: freeusall)


End file.
